VG Team Survival Show
by A.B.H.Heydon
Summary: Luke told me to make this, and I had alot of fun with it. Read and enjoy


VG Team Survival Show  
  
DAMON: Hello and welcome to the new VG Team Survival Show, I'm your host, Damon Scorpio. Now this being our first show, we will see what happens. That being said, let's introduce the first team, please welcome team Hyrule. According to this card, its going to be a family team (pulls out tape recorder) Note to self, never let Luke make the cue cards again. Right, so, acting as the father, please welcome Link!  
  
LINK: Hi, I got a really bad ass sword.  
  
DAMON: Yes indeed you do, now, acting as the mom, please welcome Princess Zelda!  
  
ZELDA: Is it ok if I change into Sheik during the physical challenge round?  
  
DAMON: We'll see, but most likely, anyway, acting as the kid of this little family, give it up for...Young Link...I don't want to know how that works out.  
  
YOUNG LINK: Hey, wow, I'm on a show with ME!  
  
DAMON: I see we might have a bit of problems with you little one. Ok, moving on, we have what is put here as the obscure uncle twice removed...Ganondorf...I'm going to hurt you Luke.  
  
GANONDORF: Why am I here again?  
  
LINK: We needed a fourth member to the team and you're well known in the Zelda saga, so we chose you.  
  
GANONDORF: As long as I get the payment we agreed on.  
  
LINK: Yes, you will be freed from the Sacred Realm in the new Wind Waker game.  
  
DAMON: If we may get back to my show.  
  
GANONDORF AND LINK: Sorry  
  
DAMON: Right, now, the opposing team, team Banjo. This team isn't a family team.  
  
LUKE: (off stage) but I put it as one...  
  
DAMON: It isn't one anymore... (Rips up cue card) Ok, introducing the team leader, Banjo!  
  
BANJO: Hello, this sounds like fun.  
  
DAMON: O it will be, anyway, the next player, Kazooie.  
  
KAZOOIE: Fun? Banjo, you know I didn't want to be here  
  
DAMON: I will ask that during the Q&A round that you two be separate, so Kazooie, get out of Banjos backpack.  
  
KAZOOIE: Fine, guess I can't pretend I'm not here  
  
DAMON: Right, anyway, the next member on this team, the shaman Mumbo Jumbo!  
  
MUMBO: Mumbo think Mumbo will be good help to bare and bird on demon's show.  
  
DAMON: Wow, you knew what I truly am...(looks to audience) Hi I'm Damon, I'm an Immortal demon with immense power...Ok then, now that that detail is out of the way, the last contestant to the Banjo crew, please welcome the little mole boy Bottles  
  
BOTTLES: It's kind of bright in this studio, do you think you could turn down the lights?  
  
DAMON: No, now, the first round is going to be the question and answer round, lets spin the weal of subjects to see what questions will be asked. Mike please do the honors.  
  
MIKE: Yes sir. (Walks up to a lever sitting next to a weal with a bunch of subjects on it, pulls lever, weal begins to spin)  
  
DAMON: Now, during the spinning, I'd like to remind the player and many members of the staff about the button. If you saw me while I subbed for Luke on his show, I used it to shock him. I have developed in my free time witch I have a lot of a new and improved version, (eyes turn red and puts on an evil glare) and I'm not afraid to use it.  
  
MIKE: Weal's slowing down, and it lands on (watches weal stop at non-game identification/enemies.)  
  
DAMON: (creates stack of cards in hand) ok, now, on the video screen behind me will be a shadow of an enemy not from one of your games. You must use your knowledge of the video game world to get the points. Ok, to the first question, (presses blue button, a shadow of a gomba is projected onto the screen) what is this for ten points?  
  
LINK: (buzzes in) Gomba  
  
DAMON: that is correct, even though it wasn't that hard...  
  
YOUNG LINK: (buzzing in continuously) WOW, buzzy noises, I like this. WHEEE  
  
DAMON: yes, and I can make an even cooler buzzing noise (presses the button, Young Link gets shocked) now, moving on, ten points to team Hyrule. Here's the next monster, (presses blue button, shadow of a metroid is put up) ok, guess.  
  
BANJO: (buzzes in) Is it a bouncing carrot?  
  
DAMON: umm, no, I said that it wasn't from your games  
  
YOUNG LINK: (buzzes twice) O, O, I know. It's a what-chi-ma-call-it.  
  
DAMON: Don't answer like that again or I'll be forced to deduct points from your team. O, and lets not forget the button...o hell, why not (bushes button, shocks link)  
  
GANONDORF: well if no one else on my team knows the answer (buzzes in) it's a metroid.  
  
DAMON: good, ten points (looks over at Young Link about to press the buzzer again) Don't even think about it kid  
  
LINK: was I really that annoying and stupid?  
  
ZELDA: (pats him on shoulder) sorry to say dear, but you were  
  
LINK: man, lame, o well, now I've grown up, and, I have a cool sword  
  
DAMON: right, anyway, next two questions are worth fifteen points, so, here's the first of the two (puts up shadow of Fox McCloud)  
  
MUMBO: (buzzes in) that is Fox, but he no villain  
  
DAMON: he shot down one of my scouts, he's a villain if I say so  
  
FOX: (from audience) I said I was sorry  
  
DAMON: any way Mumbo, you get the points, so don't argue. Moving on, here we go (puts up shadow of Floateye) guess this creature  
  
YOUNG LINK: (trying to buzz in) hey, my buzzers not working  
  
DAMON: I wonder why (tucks scissors behind back) well, no answer with out buzzing in first, so pipe down (shocks Young Link)  
  
ZELDA: (buzzes in) Floateye, 'tis a Floateye  
  
DAMON: right, fifteen points, now, last question is worth twenty points, (puts up shadow of metal Bowser)  
  
KAZOOIE: (buzzes in) Metal Bowser, can I go now?  
  
DAMON: umm, Kazooie how did you know that?  
  
KAZOOIE: its simple, the structure of it is obviously Bowser, and the outline of it depicts that it's metal.  
  
DAMON: ...right, anyway, were going to go to break while I figure some things out...Kazooie can I talk to you...  
  
[Five minuets later]  
  
DAMON: (on cell phone) right, Fox, you want to earn my trust back, well I got a job for you then, there's this kid, yea, young Link, and...I'm going to have to call you back (hangs up). Right, back to the show, this is the physical challenge round, so we will have four different activities suited to the players' special talents. To begin will be an accuracy test between Zelda and Kazooie.  
  
ZELDA: actually, (poof of smoke surrounds her, turns into Sheik) its Sheik  
  
DAMON: works for me, anyway, your goal is to hit as many bulls eyes on the red and white targets in ten seconds  
  
(Kazooie and Sheik are warped to a target arena with a target bout 20yds away from them)  
  
DAMON: Ready, set, GO!  
  
(Kazooie just fires egg after egg hitting the white or red center, Sheik loads up needles till clock hits three seconds then in slow motion fires them all. Needles make the shape of Kazooie's head in the center of the target were-about Sheik throws a knife into the forehead as clock hits zero)  
  
DAMON: right, I don't think I need to say the winner, but I will anyway. Winner, Sheik, ten points added to team Hyrule.  
  
KAZOOIE: I would point out that I actually made more hits then she did, but the picture is kind of keeping me quite, so lets move on  
  
DAMON: the next event is between Ganondorf and Mumbo, the event, magic usage  
  
(Ganondorf and Mumbo are warped to a room were banjo and Link stand)  
  
DAMON: you have one try to turn your teammate temporarily into something else  
  
GANONDORF: can I turn mine into a bloody pulp of nothingness?  
  
DAMON: ...no, there are some rules like you can't kill them and the spell must be reversible  
  
GANONDORF: that's not fun, but I'll play along  
  
DAMON: right, Mumbo, because your team is losing, you go first  
  
MUMBO: Mumbo turn bare into washing machine like in game, everyone loves that (waves staff and turns banjo into a washing machine, everyone laughs)  
  
DAMON: right, now, Ganondorf, your turn  
  
GANONDORF: well, sense I can't kill him...hehe, I got one (hands start glowing purple, then shoots huge wave of energy at link, turning him into a bunny like in link to the past)  
  
LINK: you know I'm going to hurt you for this, right?  
  
GANONDORF: it's worth it  
  
DAMON: right, now lets let the audience vote on the best...(scores show on screen behind him, Ganondorf 78% Mumbo 22%) right, winner is Ganondorf, ten points team Hyrule  
  
GANONDORF: you know Link, it's a good look for you  
  
LINK: shut up and turn me back less my cool sword be in your neck  
  
DAMON: ok, as they get fixed, let's go to the next event, Young Link vs. Bottles in a speed race.  
  
YOUNG LINK: YAY, I get to do stuff  
  
DAMON: Gods help us, now, this will be a straight up speed test, a flat and one way path is were you will be racing, lets go to the field  
  
(Young Link and Bottles are warped to the field, Bottles started sharpening his claws as Young Link gazes around the field)  
  
YOUNG LINK: wow, this will be fun  
  
DAMON: (appears in a plume of flame that comes up from the ground) ok, now, to your starting points, (Bottles kneels down and put his hands to the floor, link just stands there and does a short stretch) ok, ready, set, GO (fires gun,)  
  
(Bottles burrows into the ground and a bump moves across the field)  
  
YOUNG LINK: (eyes catches glimpse of a coin on the ground) SHINY! (Run towards it and losses race)  
  
DAMON: yeah, ok, Bottles is the winner cause Young Link has a bad case of ADD. Right, ten points to team Banjo. Last round is going to be worth 25 points, so if team banjo wins this, they win the game. This'll be Link vs. Banjo in an all out obstacle course. Let's check it out.  
  
(Camera goes to another ring were Link and Banjo stands in waiting in front of two big tunnels.)  
  
DAMON: the course is as follows, the players have to run through the tunnel and grab the targets at the end of them. Afterwards, they must throw the target at the enemy across from them and using one weapon shot it and hit only the target. They will then slide down the rope into the pit full of water; they must swim to the bottom and collect three out of five gold coins witch they will use to open the hatch before they run out of air. From there, they must cross the monkey bars above the lava then hit the gong at the end to win, the quicker you do it, the more points u get, the one with the higher points wins. You can earn bonus points for collecting extra coins or getting a good placement and hit on the target test. Ok, players, get ready, get set, GO! (Gun fires)  
  
(Link bolts into the tunnel and grabs the target with excellent speed, Banjo does it as fast as he can hobble, but drops the target once. Links enemy is a redead; he hurls the target at it and it hits the head, he then pulls out a light arrow and obliterates it. Banjo gets a bouncing carrot, he throws and hits the hips, he pulls out Kazooie and shots a grenade egg, but hits the chest, but he still destroys the whole thing. Link is already collecting the 5th coin as banjo dives in, Link deposits all the coins and goes into the next room, he equips the hover boots and runs half way across the lava and then grabs the bars and just hauls it to the other end. Banjo has to come up for air after grabbing the 3rd coin, all the coins disappear from his hand and he has to try and get them again. Link pulls out the megaton hammer and slams the gong.)  
  
LINK: wow, I finished way ahead of that bare, I guess I'll strike a pose (strikes a cool pose, all girls in crowd faint and swoon)  
  
ZELDA: no, bad girls, he's mine  
  
DAMON: right, 25 points to team Hyrule, well, I'll just warp Banjo back to the stage (Banjo runs up and hits the gong) ...or not, right, so the winners are team Hyrule, but it was a good game, I'm Damon Scorpio, and you have just watch the VG Team Survival Show, good night ever body and remember, keep gaming.  
  
----------So this is my first game show script, hope you like it, send me your reviews, I am going to make more of these, so check in once in awhile. Luke gave me the idea, so I'm taking it, so I want to give a little thanks to him for helping me as I have helped him in the past. 


End file.
